James Potter e a Loja de Brinquedos
by giuli miadi black
Summary: James e Lily decidem que uma sex shop é um excelente lugar para comprar presentes de dia dos namorados.


**NA**: Digamos, hipoteticamente, que Voldemort não tenha existido. Que James e Lily Potter nasceram em 1990 - e não em 1960. Que eles não tenham casado com 18 anos e que, obviamente, não há Harry por enquanto. Parece legal, né? Pois é, é bem assim que é a história. Não briguem comigo se não concordarem, ok?

**NA2: **Escrevi ela pro Amigo Secreto de Dia dos Namorados da JL. Essa aqui pertence a Narcisa_Le_Fay, e eu espero que ela goste, mesmo tendo saído um pouco do pedido.

* * *

**James Potter e a Loja de Brinquedos**

A história de James e Lily impressionaria a maior parte das pessoas da nossa idade. Não pelo começo, apesar de que, naquela época, eles se odiavam. Assim, de não suportarem ficar juntos no mesmo recinto. Não sei como, mas, do lado do James, isso um dia evoluiu para "eu _gosto _dela".

Naquela época, todo mundo da escola apostava que ela ia ficar com o Snape, mas um dia ele disse que ela era uma sangue-ruim - na frente dela - e, claro, isso levou a uma briga que acabou fazendo com que o relacionamento de "melhores amigos e possíveis namorados" se transformasse em "conhecidos de Casas rivais".

O James não perdeu a oportunidade de tentar chamar a atenção dela, o que, a princípio, a deixou mais irritada ainda. Mas um dia ela cedeu. E, nesse dia, eles passaram de "duas pessoas que não podiam dividir um cômodo sem brigar" para "o casalzinho de Hogwarts".

Eles iam fazer dois anos juntos naquele dia dos namorados, e, como todo bom casal de 19 anos deveria fazer, acabaram decidindo que o presente que dariam um ao outro seria um pouco mais interessante do que um par de sapatos de salto alto ou ingressos para a temporada de quadribol, apesar de ambos concordarem que esses presentes tinham lá seu mérito.

Mas a idéia deles era _bem_ mais interessante. Eles decidiram que, não importava o que fosse, teria que ser comprado num lugar específico: uma lojinha perdida numa rua obscura no centro de Londres, que, surpreendentemente, Lily parecia conhecer muito bem, mas na qual nem eu, nem James jamais tínhamos entrado, apesar de termos falado sobre isso algumas vezes.

Sim, eu sei, é absurdo. Lily Angelical Evans já tinha entrado numa sex shop, e nós não. Mas isso, claro, ia mudar.

- Padfoot, por que exatamente você quer ir junto? - James perguntou, e eu tive certeza de que ele estava prevendo que qualquer um na loja acharia que nós éramos um casal. O que não me desagradava completamente, mas fazia com que ele se sentisse bastante desconfortável.

- Porque é _dia dos namorados_ e eu tenho um namorado para o qual comprar um presente?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas acabou aceitando que eu fosse. Ele sabia que a Lily tinha me contado o que tinha comprado para dar a ele e, por mais que eu tivesse sido proibido de contar - com feitiços e tudo -, eu saberia o que seria um presente "no mesmo nível" que o dela, como ele próprio dizia.

Além disso, ninguém entende melhor de vibradores do que alguém que usa eles. E, o James podia até não gostar muito dessa idéia, mas ele sabia que eu fazia parte desse grupo de pessoas.

Tenho dó dele até hoje por como ele descobriu isso. Mas essa história não vem ao caso agora.

Nós escolhemos passar lá numa manhã de domingo. A loja estava vazia, como tínhamos esperado que estivesse, exceto por uma mulher de uns 30 anos, que se apresentou como dona do lugar e nos perguntou se poderia nos ajudar. Eu respondi que não, nós só queríamos olhar as coisas primeiro, mas a chamaríamos quando decidíssemos o que iríamos levar. Ela sentou numa das almofadas estofadas em camurça, nos dizendo para ficarmos à vontade. Olhei para o James.

- É meio diferente da Madame Heather - comentei, me referindo à lojinha perdida numa travessa do Beco Diagonal onde bruxos e bruxas sem frescuras vão comprar seus "brinquedos para adultos".

James concordou comigo, dando um passo em direção à estante repleta de DVDs, alguns deles meio interessantes, mas a grande maioria de gosto pra lá de duvidoso. E, claro, não era como eu fosse me sentir lá muito atraído por títulos como "Girls Party XXI".

Passamos, então, para as araras, repletas de fantasias que, talvez, fossem interessantes para trouxas, mas não me pareciam nada legais. Quem exatamente daria atenção àquela micro-roupa de policial quando a versão adulta do uniforme de detenta de Azkaban era tão mais tentadora _e_ podia ser usada como acessório de BDSM sem você ter que levar mais nada para casa?

Prongs pareceu partilhar do meu sentimento, apesar de ter parecido bastante interessado numa fantasia de colegial que nada mais era do que uma versão diminuta do uniforme da escola. Nos entreolhamos, e ele sorriu.

- Acho que eu sei o que fazer com as roupas antigas da Lil - sussurrou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ri, carregando-o para as mesas cobertas de algemas de pelúcia colorida, vendas e mordaças. Ele não demonstrou muito interesse em nenhuma delas, o que foi um alívio para mim, já que essas coisas eram parte do presente que Lily lhe daria. Fomos direto para a estante de vidro na outra parede, que estava cheia de velas aromáticas, óleos de massagem, cremes para o corpo e mais um milhão de coisas comestíveis que eu _nunca_ tinha imaginado que poderiam ser comidas, além de um milhão de tipos diferentes de lubrificante.

Eu fiquei tentando descobrir que tipo de lubrificante seria mais interessante levar para casa - esse é o tipo de coisa que nenhum cara tem em excesso, pode ter certeza -, enquanto Prongs parecia muito interessado num creme de chocolate com o qual, aparentemente, ele poderia desenhar no corpo da Lily inteiro - para depois lamber tudo, claro.

Acho que a vendedora percebeu que nós iríamos levar alguma daquelas coisas assim que descobríssemos o que queríamos, porque ela de repente apareceu do lado do James e perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda.

- Eu estou procurando um presente para a minha namorada - ele respondeu. - E eu não acho que ela vá se interessar por, hm... vibradores - explicou, antes que ela pudesse listar todos os milhares de tipos de vibradores que eles tinham em estoque. - Mas isso não me parece muito... "feliz dia dos namorados".

- Bom, ela com certeza vai ter um dia dos namorados bastante feliz - a vendedora respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso. Ainda assim, pegou uma caixa em formato de coração numa das prateleiras perto do chão. - Que tal?

James abriu a caixa, olhando seu conteúdo com ar de aprovação. Eu não cheguei a ver o que tinha lá dentro, mas parecia a coisa certa. Ela então se virou para mim.

- E você? O que está procurando?

- Alguma coisa que eu ainda não tenha, pra usar com meu namorado - respondi, inocentemente, recolocando o frasco de _lubrificante com anestésico_ de volta no lugar sem demonstrar nenhum interesse nele. E, realmente, não me interessava. Eu tinha demorado um bom tempo para fazer o Remus entender que não sentir dor poderia ser pior do que sentir. - Mas eu acho que não dei sorte por enquanto - completei, com um sorriso simpático.

Ela me olhou de um jeito que me lembrou como as vendedoras da Madame Heather me olham quando eu digo que não há nada de novo lá - como se eu fosse viciado naquelas coisas. Na verdade, eu não era. Eu só era exigente, e não iria levar para casa alguma coisa que não chamasse minha atenção desde o primeiro minuto.

- Talvez você tenha mais sorte com os vibradores - ela sugeriu.

Sorri, empolgado, e ela nos levou até a outra parte da loja, _bem_ menos elegante e _muito_ mais vulgar do que o "andar superior", que, na verdade, era só três degraus acima do andar debaixo. As paredes ao lado da "escada" eram cobertas por embalagens de plástico transparente contendo o que, aparentemente, deveriam ser dildos "realistas" - mas eu tinha certeza de que estavam longe de ser tão realistas quanto o que eu tinha comprado por vinte e dois galeões na Madame Heather, e eu definitivamente não estou falando da aparência deles, apesar de os que eu tinha à minha frente não serem lá muito convincentes.

A vendedora explicou que eles tinham mais saída, por serem mais baratos que as obras-primas do design que ficavam arrumadinhas nas prateleiras dos fundos. Foi para lá que eu carreguei um relutante James, que não parecia nem um pouco disposto a descobrir meus critérios de escolha. Umas duas vezes, ele ensaiou voltar para a parte de cima da loja, mas eu lhe lancei aquele olhar de "não me deixa sozinho com a maluca" e ele acabou por ficar.

- Então, alguma coisa interessante? - perguntei, quando ele tirou da prateleira algo que, com muito esforço, lembrava um cavalo-marinho preto e branco. Devo admitir, aquela parte da estante tinha objetos sinuosos demais para me parecerem realmente úteis, mas isso pareceu interessar o James, então eu não passei direto à parte em que eu de fato iria comprar alguma coisa.

- Nada comparado às coisas da Madame Heather, eu acho - respondeu, com um ar de entendido no assunto que quase me fez rir. Eu tinha conseguido carregá-lo comigo algumas vezes, mas ele sempre tinha se recusado veementemente a comprar alguma daquelas coisas, sempre insistindo em me dizer que elas eram desnecessárias, porque Lily já tinha a ele. - Você realmente consegue _imaginar_ a Lily tendo uma coisa dessas? Os pais dela morreriam do coração se encontrassem um desses!

Ri, tirando o cavalo-marinho da mão dele e o colocando de volta na prateleira. Peguei um outro objeto cor-de-rosa, que, de um ponto de vista muito ingênuo - que era como os pais da Lily pareciam lidar com a vida sexual da própria filha, já que era _óbvio_ que eles achavam que ela ainda era virgem - poderia até lembrar um peso de papel, pelo menos até ela conseguir transfigurá-lo em um.

- Acho que esse parece bastante apropriado - eu disse, debochado.

O pequeno cartão colado na estante dizia, com todas as letras, que aquele modelo, muito apropriadamente, se chamava Lily.

- Não é... Lily o bastante - James objetou. Revirei os olhos, deixando-o para trás e me dirigindo à outra estante, onde um pequeno golfinho azul chamou minha atenção.

- Acho que o Moony ia _adorar_ um desses - comentei, animado, e Prongs me lançou um olhar perplexo. - Que tal aquilo ali? - perguntei, para desconversar, apontando para um patinho de borracha. Juro que os olhos de James brilharam quando ele se aproximou da estante e o pegou, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

- Eu acho que isso é Lily o bastante - murmurou, pensativo. Abriu um sorriso gigante para mim. - Ela vai _adorar_.


End file.
